Rajeunissement, Réécriture
by Lesbostar
Summary: Cf rajeunissement
1. Chapitre 1: Jeune, à nouveau?

_**Rajeunissement**_

_**Disclaimer:La saga fascination appartient à Stéphanie Meyer et non as moi, se qui est bien domage. La série Stargate ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je fais cette fiction dans un but non-lucratif, juste pour mon plaisir et le votre. Du moins je l'espère.  
**_

**Chapitre 1 : Départ anticipé**

En cette journée de fin d'août le docteur Daniel Jackson était euphorique. Toute cette joie provenait d'une seule mission d'exploration deux jours auparavant. Durant cette mission de routine, sur la planète connut du SGC sous le nom de P5Z-985, SG-1 avait découvert des ruines ayant appartenu aux Anciens. A l'intérieur de celles-ci ils avaient trouvés une salle en ruines ressemblant très fortement à un laboratoire. Celui-ci contenait un appareil semblable à un photomaton, d'ailleurs le colonel Mitchell l'avait appelé ainsi dès qu'il eut posé les yeux dessus. Mais après avoir étudié les quelques informations disponibles sur la planète, Jackson avait réussi à déterminer qu'il était en réalité un prototype du sarcophage utilisée par les goa'ulds. Celui-ci était, d'ailleurs censé servir à rajeunir le sujet plutôt qu'à le régénérer, ainsi il ne pouvait ramener à la vie les morts, juste rendre à leur corps une nouvelle jeunesse. Fort de cette découverte il s'était empressé de le ramener sur Terre afin de pouvoir l'étudier de façon plus approfondie. Et peut-être en tirer des idées pour aider à prolonger la vie.

Ainsi, le colonel Samantha Carter qui était arrivé à la base le lendemain de cette découverte les aiderait de son mieux. Elle ne resterait à Cheyenne Mountain que pour une semaine, la durée pendant laquelle son vaisseau, le George Hammond resterait en révision à la zone 51. A l'origine cette visite avait pour but de passer un peu de temps avec ses anciens collègues et toujours amis, du personnel du SGC ainsi qu'avec sa famille de cœur, SG-1. En arrivant à la base, Daniel l'avait supplié de l'aider à étudier l'appareil découvert récemment. Il n'avait pas eu à la supplier longtemps. Elle n'avait pas pu résister.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette matinée Sam avançait vers le laboratoire où était entreposé l'artéfact. Daniel l'attendait déjà impatiemment, en effet, SG-1 retournerait en mission dans deux jours. C'était le temps qu'on avait accordé au docteur Jackson pour assister Sam. Après c'être chaleureusement salués, ils se mirent au travail. La répartition des taches se fit de façon implicite avec la force que seul donne l'habitude. L'archéologue commença donc à traduire les textes situés sur le photomaton et ceux trouvés dans le labo Anciens, ils espéraient y trouver quelques choses d'utile pour leur étude. De son côté, Sam analysait la machine sous toutes ses coutures. Après deux heures de travail intensif, Daniel fini de traduire un extrait d'un texte se trouvant dans les données récupérées dans l'ordinateur de recherche. Cet extrait semblait appartenir à un manuel, un compte rendu de recherches, il parlait des effets de l'appareil sur un sujet humain. Voyant de quoi il retournait, Daniel allait informer son amie pour quel fassent attention lorsque, accidentellement, elle activa l'appareil. Une vive lumière blanche entoura le colonel et obligea l'archéologue à détourner les yeux, en effet, par malchance, la jeune femme se trouvait pile dans le rayon d'action de la machine Ancienne. En même temps, les symboles de celle-ci s'illuminèrent. Le docteur Jackson, se précipita sur l'intercom du labo pour appeler une équipe médicale dans le labo, rapidement. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, l'appareil se coupa et relâcha enfin le colonel, inconsciente. Ce que vit alors Daniel était une chose qu'il aurait préférée ne jamais voir.

Lorsque le colonel Samantha Carter se réveilla, ce fut en douceur, les souvenirs lui revenaient lentement. Elle se rappela avoir activé l'appareil Anciens ramenée par SG-1de P5Z-985 alors qu'elle cherchait des informations sur la source d'alimentation de celui-ci. Elle avait été enveloppée dans une lumière blanche puis, le trou, elle ne se souvenait pas de la suite. Elle en déduisit qu'elle était tombée dans l'inconscience. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. C'était facile, elle en déduisit donc que ses blessures ne devaient pas être trop graves. Elle vit alors que Daniel se trouvait non loin de son lit, le couvant d'un regard anxieux. C'est ainsi qu'il fut le premier à s'apercevoir qu'elle était réveillée. Il appela alors une infirmière qui vérifia rapidement que tout allait bien. Puis Sam se redressa du mieux qu'elle put dans son lit et jeta un regard interrogateur à son collègue et ami qui s'empressa d'approcher, une fois près d'elle il l'aida à se redresser correctement. Lorsque ce fut fait, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Samantha vit bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler et décida de lui faciliter la tâche en commençant la discussion pour lui : « Daniel, je vais bien merci de demander. Je me sens parfaitement bien, juste un peu groggy. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Eh bien, commença l'archéologue, apparemment, tu aurais activée l'appareil par erreur…

-Oui! Ça je m'en souviens. Mais après, que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien ! Quels sont les effets de l'appareil ?

-En fait, il permet de rendre sa jeunesse à quelqu'un sans lui faire perdre ses souvenirs, ou toute autre expérience acquise. Donc, quand…

-Quand j'ai été prise dans le rayon j'ai rajeuni, en tout cas mon corps à rajeuni. C'est ça ? » Coupa Sam, voyant immédiatement les implications que cela pouvait avoir. Aussi bien positive que négative. Cela soulevait aussi de nouvelles questions.

« -Oui. » Confirma le docteur Jackson.

« -De combien ?

-Comment ça de combien ?

-De combien ais-je rajeuni Daniel ? Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Ca ne peut pas être pire que de vieillir prématurément ! » Questionna le colonel de l'air force en se souvenant de l'incident dix ans auparavant sur Argos.

« -Vous avez rajeuni de vingt ans.

-Vingt ans, ça veut dire que j'ai dix-sept ans!

-Oui », enchaina Daniel, souhaitant couper à l'explosion de colère de son amie, « ton corps à désormais dix-sept, ton esprit lui a toujours trente-sept ans.

-Oh merci Daniel vous ne savez pas combien cela me réconforte, » ironisa la plus jeune femme.

Heureusement pour l'interpelé, SG-1, le général O'neill et le docteur Lam entrèrent à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie. Les deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs en grande conversation. Dès que son ancienne équipe fut entrée, tous ses membres se hâtèrent vers on lit. En sautillant pour Vala, plus calmement pour le reste de l'équipe. Tous la saluèrent gentiment. Le général O'neill passa en dernier. Il l'informa en même temps que, du fait de son rajeunissement, elle n'était plus apte au service pour les trois prochaines années, tous cela avec un regard clairement attristé. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que Jack O'neill considérait le colonel Carter comme un trésor national et comme une amie importante. Sam ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter cela. Son remplaçant à la tête de SG-1 lui demanda alors si elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire pendant ces vacances prolongées. L'interpelée n'en avait aucune idée. A moins que…

« Peut-être. J'ai de la famille dans une ville perdue de l'état de Washington, Forks. Cela représente une cousine, son mari et leur fils. Ils sont au courant du projet Stargate depuis deux ans maintenant. A ma demande. » Ajouta la jeune femme en voyant les regards interrogateurs se former autours. « Cela ne devrait donc pas poser de problème.

-Bien Carter. Il faudra que vous me donniez tous les détails de votre nouvelle identité.

-A vos ordres mon général.

-D'ailleurs vous avez une idée pour cette nouvelle identité ? » Interrogea Daniel curieusement.

-J'aimerais bien m'appeler Sarah Carter, cousine de Mike Newton, mon neveu, obligée d'aller vivre chez sa tente car son colonel de mère est envoyée en mission et qu'elle ne peut la suivre.

-Oh oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! » s'exclama Vala.

« -Merci Vala. J'ai toujours voulu m'appeler Sarah. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant une heure, puis SG-1 du partir, mais Sam savait désormais que l'étude de l'appareil était terminé et qu'avec un peu de chance une solution à son rajeunissement pourrait être trouvée. Une fois seule elle se rendormit pour le reste de la nuit.

Au matin, elle rejoignit sa maison où elle commença à faire ses bagages. Elle en profita également pour appeler les Newton. « Catherine Newton à l'appareil, j'écoute.

-Catherine, c'est Sam.

-Sam! Comment vas-tu ? Ta voix sonne bizarrement.

-Bien, bien. Mais, j'ai eu un ennui au travail…

-Rien de grave j'espère, » la coupa sa cousine, avertit de l'importance que pouvait avoir ses 'ennuis' de travail.

« -Non, mais je vais devoir venir pendant quelque temps chez-toi. Cela ne te dérange pas?

-Non ! Absolument pas. Mike sera heureux de te revoir.

-J'imagine tout à fait, il fantasme sur moi à chaque fois que je viens. » Le sarcasme était clair dans sa voix.

Les deux cousines continuèrent à se relater leur vie respective depuis le dernier appel de la toute nouvelle adolescente. Après avoir raccrochée le colonel de l'Air Force en congé prolongé finit de régler ses affaires pour son départ vers Forks. En effet elle devait partir le lendemain matin. Heureusement pour elle, son second pouvait facilement prendre sa place, il connaissait parfaitement tous ce qui avait trait au George Hammond et à sa mission. Voyant qu'il était seulement 19h elle appela Cassandra et l'invita à passer la nuit chez elle. La jeune fille, désormais plus âgée, biologiquement, que Sam accepta. Un quart d'heure plus tard sa fille adoptive se tenait sur le pas de la porte. « Salut Maman, Jack m'as appelé pour me dire ce qu'il t'était arrivée. Mais je dois dire que te voir comme ça est quand même très… bizarre.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Bon, tu viens nous allons manger puis nous discuterons des événements à venir dans les prochains mois. » Cassandra acquiesça et elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger de la blonde qui avait déjà préparé le diner. Au cours de la soirée elles bavardèrent de choses et d'autres. Ainsi Sam expliqua à Cassie qu'elle devrait rester à Forks jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée ou qu'elle est ses dix-huit ans. Cassandra expliqua alors à celle qui avait pris la place de mère dans son cœur aux côtés de Janet, sa première mère adoptive morte au combat, elle lui expliqua donc que depuis une semaine elle travaillait à l'infirmerie du SGC, la blonde en fut très touchée, surtout lorsque sa fille adoptive lui expliqua qu'elle voulait suivre les pas de Janet, la femme qui l'avait élevée, et dont Samantha avait longtemps été amoureuse, en secret, elle n'en avait jamais parlée, à personne. Vers minuit les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin le colonel de l'Air Force se fit envoyer à Forks en avion, elle emmena avec elle deux valises et son ordinateur portable. En arrivant au petit aérodrome de Port-Angeles Sam fut accueilli par sa cousine et son neveu. Comme prévu Mike fut très heureux de la voir, tout comme Catherine. Durant le trajet vers Forks, sa famille lui raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé à Forks depuis sa dernière visite, il y avait six mois de cela. Une fois de plus elle s'interrogea sur qui était ces Cullens dont sa cousine et son fils ne faisaient que parler. Elle décida que suivant comment les choses se présenterait elle essaierait de se renseigner sur eux. En plus elle avait réussi à emmener avec elle un occulteur Sodan et un zat alors autant qu'elle s'en serve. L'autre grande nouvelle à Forks était le retour de la fille du shérif, Isabella Swan. Celle-ci devait commencer les cours en même temps que Sam, ou plutôt Sarah vu que c'était le nom sous lequel elle serait connu des habitants et des élèves.

Une fois arrivé à sa future maison, probablement pour la totalité de l'année à venir, Samantha déballa rapidement ses affaires et commença à s'installer. Le diner fut calme et agréable. La nouvelle adolescente se prit à penser qu'elle pourrait apprécier sa nouvelle vie. Ce soir-là elle réussit à s'endormir rapidement en songeant à quoi cela ressemblerait lorsque le lendemain elle retournerait au lycée. Une chose était toutefois certaine c'est qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à suivre les options qu'elle avait choisi pour cette année scolaire. C'est-à-dire: Physique avancée, Mathématiques avancée, Sport, Français et histoire et bien entendu, Biologie. Elle rêva tout de même d'un retour à la normale pour elle. Son commandement sur le George Hammond était une des meilleures affectations qu'elle n'est jamais eue au cours de sa carrière militaire. Mais bon demain une nouvelle vie commençait.


	2. Chapitre 2: Ah! L'école

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain matin, Samantha Carter, désormais connu en tant que Sarah Carter. Se réveilla d'elle-même, prit son petit déjeuner dans le calme avec son neveu, désormais son cousin, et ce pour un temps indéterminé. Il lui faudra du temps pour si habitué ! Même pour elle cela était très étrange. Une fois le repas englouti, ils partirent pour le lycée dans la voiture que Sam avait envoyé à Catherine en apprenant qu'elle allait devoir venir vivre un certain temps avec elle et sa famille. C'était une voiture magnifique, une Audi R8 coupé, une voiture luxueuse qu'elle n'avait pu s'acheter que grâce à l'argent obtenue par certaine de ses découvertes scientifique qui avait reçu l'autorisation d'être publiées.

Arrivée sur le parking de son nouveau lycée Sam remarqua que tout le monde regardaient sa voiture, de loin, très loin, la plus luxueuse du parking, probablement même de la ville. Mike, assis à côté d'elle, lui montra une Volvo autour de laquelle se tenaient cinq personnes. ''Les Cullens'' dit-il alors simplement. Sam, non c'est Sarah maintenant il faudrait bien qu'elle s'en rappelle ! Enfin bref, Sarah prit soin de les observer, comme son entrainement militaire le lui avait appris. Elle nota immédiatement leur grande beauté. Ils étaient cinq, une magnifique blonde, digne de figurer dans la plupart de magazine, un grand musclé, il semblait en couple avec la première. Juste à côté se tenait les trois autres. L'un était un garçon blond qui semblait souffrir le martyr, un autre avait des cheveux couleur bronze. Le dernier des Cullens était une Cullens. En effet c'était une jeune fille, probablement le même âge que Sam, les cheveux noirs, en pointe partant dans tous les sens, vraiment belle. A ce moment-là Sarah Carter, sentit au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose avait changée. Et elle savait quoi. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, il y a douze ans de cela, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le docteur Janet Fraiser, nouveau CMO (chief medical officer, officier médical en chef) du SGC. Après ce jour, elle avait vécu les six meilleures années de sa vie.

Mais lorsque Janet avait été tué sur P3X-666, elle s'était jurée de ne plus retomber amoureuse. A cet instant elle sut qu'elle avait échoué. Elle avait également noté une chose étrange, la pâleur inhabituelle de leur peau, même pour des gens vivant dans un endroit aussi pluvieux que l'est la ville de Forks. Après cette brève, mais bouleversante inspection elle nota un vieux pick-up rouge duquel descendait une jeune fille brune légèrement moins pâle que les Cullens, sa peau semblait plus naturelle, elle l'avait remarqué car cheveux cuivrés l'observait attentivement, clairement sous le charme.

Isabella Swan descendit de son pick-up et se rendit à l'accueil pour récupérer son emploi du temps. Mike qui avait aperçu la jeune fille et l'avait montrée à sa tante, cousine pour l'instant. Lui aussi avait un peu de mal à s'adapter. Cousine qui pouvait d'ailleurs dire qu'il était déjà fou amoureux de celle-ci. Elle se rendit alors à son tour à l'accueil tandis que Mike se rendait en cours sous les questions de ses amis, qui l'avaient vu arriver dans la magnifique voiture de cette magnifique fille, en fait sa cousine. Il commença alors à relater contentieusement l'histoire qu'ils avaient mise au point le jour précédant. La secrétaire remis rapidement ses papiers à Sarah. La secrétaire était fortement impressionnée par cette jeune blonde qui semblait capable de vous mettre à terre en dix seconde et de répondre correctement à n'importe quelle question d'un professeur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'était vrai après tout. Elle lui montra un papier en particulier et lui expliqua qu'elle devait le lui ramener à la fin de la journée, signé par ses professeurs.

«-Bonne chance, mademoiselle Carter. J'espère que tous se passera bien pour cette année scolaire, dit-elle à la jeune blonde qui commençait à partir.

-Merci madame, je vous ramène la feuille ce soir.»

Et sur ce elle quitta le secrétariat et se rendit à son premier cour, qui se trouvaient être Physique avancée. Quand elle vit cela un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, après tout elle était une sommité dans le monde scientifique, en temps normal. Une fois arrivée à la salle de cours le sourire était toujours sur ses lèvres. En entrant elle nota qu'il ne restait qu'une place de libre, à côté de la belle Cullen aux courts cheveux noirs. Dieu sait que cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Sarah de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir fait signer la feuille de présence par le professeur. Mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait, la jeune femme déjà assise ce tourna vers elle et engagea la conversation. A ce moment-là Sarah remarqua les yeux de la jeune femme, ils étaient couleur or, des yeux magnifique mais doré elle était subjuguée. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice, Alice Cullen.

-Sa… Euh, Sarah Carter, enchantée.

-Tu viens d'arriver n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je ne suis là que depuis hier après-midi.

-Et tu arrives d'où, si je puis me permettre ?

-J'habitais à Colorado Springs mais ma mère, qui est colonel dans l'air force est partie en mission et je ne pouvais pas la suivre. Elle a donc décidé de m'envoyer chez ma tante.

-C'est à dire ? » Alice semblait complètement enthousiasmé par la conversation. On sentait qu'elle était intéressé mais n'avais pas pourtant l'intention de partager les paroles de la blonde avec tous.

« -La mère de Mike Newton. Et je vais devoir passer une année avec Mike. L'enfer ! A chaque fois que je lui rends visite il passe son temps à fantasmer sur moi ! Et là ça va durer une année complète. » Alice n'avait pas besoin de savoir que normalement elle avait vingt ans de plus.

« -Là je te plains Sarah, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ! » La lutine souriait en disant cela… La lutine c'est ainsi que Sam/Sarah appelait Alice Cullen dans son esprit, notamment à cause de son mètre cinquante et de ses cheveux courts. Puis Sam reprit la parole avant qu'Alice nese rende compte qu'elle la fixait : « Mais bon, ce matin j'ai vu une lueur d'espoir

-Comment ça, une lueur d'espoir ? Pour moi, Mike est un cas désespéré, il n'est même pas capable de voir que Jessica est folle amoureuse de lui.

-J'ai bien vu, il me la montrée rapidement ce matin. Non la lueur dont je parle s'appelle Isabella Swan. Je crois que dès qu'il la vue il a décidé de la dragué. Pauvre de moi.

-En effet, ton année risque d'être mouvementée. » Mais alors qu'Alice finissait sa phrase, le professeur, monsieur Klein leur demanda de se taire qu'il puisse faire son cours. Celui-ci se révéla d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle réussit à impressionner le professeur et alla plus vite qu'Alice qui semblait être la meilleur élève de la classe. Du moins avant son arrivé. « Sarah, tu es vraiment très doué en physique ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille aussi belle et intelligente que toi. Et pourtant j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde, je peux te l'assurer. »_ 'Si seulement elle savait à quel point c'est vrai.'_ Pensa la petite brune.

-Merci du compliment mais tu vas me faire rougir. » Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, la rendant encore plus belle aux yeux d'Alice qui se demandait, une fois de plus, pourquoi elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de boire son sang, alors que celui-ci était bien là, battant fortement dans les veines de la blonde. Ce n'était pas non plus une question d'odeur, pour elle Sarah sentait la framboise, un parfum délicieux qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de… Elle arrêta là ces pensé avant qu'elle ne l'entraine trop loin, dans le domaine réserver aux films X. Sarah poursuivit. « Et je suis passionné par les sciences, pas une sorte de super-cerveau, je ne suis qu'une simple jeune femme.

-Je t'assure, tu es très intelligente. C'est un fait. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de pouvoir résoudre les équations de ce matin en cinq minutes. » Elle reprit après avoir fait une pause « Tu as quoi comme cour maintenant ? Moi je vais en mathématique avancée, bâtiment 3.

-Ouah, étonnant, j'ai exactement la même matière ! » Répondit Sarah heureuse de rester dans la même classe qu'Alice Cullen pour une heure supplémentaire.

Et elles se rendirent ensemble en cour, poursuivant leur discutions, apprenant à se connaitre, s'appréciant de plus en plus. Sam sentait qu'elle était en train de tomber profondément amoureuse de sa nouvelle amie et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

Puis le cours de math commença, Sam/Sarah se rendit compte que cette année scolaire ne présenterait pas un vrai défi pour elle. Tout ce qui ce passait en cour était bien loin d'être aussi excitant que le programme Stargate, mais elle s'attendait déjà à ça. Et elle savait aussi que pendant un an au moins elle ne pourrait toucher à aucune technologie de pointe ou extra-terrestre. Voyant que sa nouvelle amie n'avait aucune difficulté à maitriser le cour de math Alice se demanda qui elle était en réalité, elle se mit à essayer d'avoir une vision de son futur, car Alice était un vampire, buvant seulement du sang animal. Certain vampire avait des dons particuliers. Alice faisait partie de ceux-là. Elle pouvait voir l'avenir. Son don était soumis à certaine contrainte, par exemple, elle ne pouvait pas voir les décisions non encore prise et les actions qui en découlaient.

C'est ainsi qu'en plein milieu du cours la vampire se raidie, une vision l'assaillait :

_Sarah marchait rapidement en direction de sa voiture, Mike cherchait à la rattraper, tous les élèves la regardait. La jeune blonde se figea brusquement et se jeta sur le côté. Un instant plus tard, une détonation retentie. Mike prit la balle en plein torse. Quelqu'un tirait sur la foule. Alors que tout le monde paniquait une seconde détonation retentie, Sarah ne put éviter le second tir. Elle s'écroula au sol, les yeux vides._

La vision s'arrêta brusquement, Alice se tourna vers Sarah qui avait vu sa nouvelle amie se raidir, la Cullen lui souffla que c'était juste un étourdissement, rien de grave. Sam ne la crut pas mais laissa passer. Après tous elles ne se connaissaient que depuis l'heure précédente, même si Sarah avait l'impression de connaître Alice depuis toujours. Le cours put se poursuivre sans autre incident. Elles se contentèrent ensuite de chuchoter à voix basse pour pouvoir mieux faire connaissance, et ce jusqu'à la fin du cours de math. En effet elles avaient rapidement terminé les exercices que leur professeur leurs avaient posées.

Mais alors qu'elles sortaient du cours de math, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles devaient se séparer pour l'heure suivante. En effet, Alice avait cour d'espagnol tandis que Sam/Sarah, elle était en cour de français. Mais elles se donnèrent tout de même rendez-vous devant le lycée le soir même. Sam aurait bien voulut manger le midi avec sa nouvelle amie, mais celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle devait déjà manger avec sa famille.

Alors que chacune partait de son côté, Sam toucha la main d'Alice, par inadvertance, le contact imprévu la fit sursauter. La main de la jeune femme était froide, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Elle apprécia le contact mais Alice se retira aussitôt et se dépêcha de se rendre à son prochain cours, laissant Sam sur place, troublée. En marchant, Alice pensa fortement aux dernières minutes et elle se rendit compte que Sarah, jeune femme intelligente découvrirai rapidement son secret si elle n'était pas plus prudente, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Mais en même temps, il y avait cette menace qui pesait sur Sarah, il fallait qu'elle empêche la jeune blonde de mourir si elle comptait en apprendre plus sur elle. Alice comprit que ses sentiments pour la nouvelle élève était fort mais elle ne savait pas à quel point.

Sarah, quant à elle, sentait que ses sentiments pour Alice ne faisait que se renforcée et plus elle en apprenait sur la jeune femme plus elle voulait en savoir. Elle prit alors la décision d'attendre un peu, d'apprendre à la connaître, de voir si cela pouvait marcher entre elles avant de creuser plus profondément. Ou pas. Elle hésitait encore. Mais elle était sure de deux choses. Premièrement elle était indubitablement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Alice Cullen. Et deuxièmement elle savait qu'Alice ne lui disait pas tout, elle était plus qu'humaine, ça c'était une certitude.

N.A: Laissez de review! Plz :-)!


	3. Chapter 3: Une amie?

'_Blah Blah Blaaa' _Pensée

**Chapitre 3: Une amie?  
**

Dans la salle où devait se dérouler le cours de français auquel Sam allait assister se trouvait déjà Isabella Swan. La jeune fille était assise à une table, seule. Elle savait bien qu'en tant que nouvelle arrivante elle allait devoir subir toute la journée les mêmes questions._ 'Hé, tu viens pas de Phoénix ? Alors pourquoi ta peau est elle aussi blanche ?'_ Ou encore_ 'Comment tu trouves Forks, si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter.'_. Elle est apprêt tout la fille du shérif de retour à la maison. Sam _'Sarah, faut vraiment que je m'habitue à ce changement de nom' _ entra à ce moment-là. Le professeur de français demanda alors à Bella de venir près de lui au bureau où se trouvait déjà Sarah Carter, l'autre nouvelle élève. Il leur demanda alors de se présenter en français devant toute la classe. Sarah, depuis le temps n'eut pas trop de mal à le faire. Cela lui rappela le grand nombre de fois où elle avait dû le faire alors qu'elle était plus jeune et que son père changeait d'affectation plus souvent que de chemise. Cela la fit sourire, brièvement. Mais elle masqua celui-ci aussitôt qu'il apparut. Bella, elle ne trouvait pas cela si amusant. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention. Dès qu'elle le put elle alla s'assoir, rouge comme une tomate, elle avait bafouillé la moitié du temps et c'était tut en rougissant l'autre moitié. Elle dut se forcer pour ne pas courir se jeter sur son siège au fond de la classe.

Sam alla s'assoir à côté d'elle d'un pas plus tranquille. Elle voyait bien que la jeune brune n'était pas à l'aise et avait décidé qu'en temps qu'autre nouvelle élève, elle se devait de soutenir la jeune fille Bella d'après le nom qu'elle avait donné en se présentant. La place à côté d'elle était aussi la seule de libre.

C'est ainsi que pendant l'heure elles firent connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'une grande amitié commença à ce former durant cette heure de Français. Le genre d'amitié qui peut durer toute une vie si elles sont bien entretenues. Le fait est qu'elles avaient un certain nombre de point commun. Ainsi elles appréciaient toutes les deux de pouvoir lire un bon livre, elles n'avaient quasiment aucune peur si ce n'est celle de perdre un être cher. Autre point commun entre les deux jeunes femmes, elles étaient toutes les deux des humaines d'exceptions. Samantha/Sarah Carter était un brillant soldat avec une intelligence hors du commun, et Bella, eh bien, Bella avait un pouvoir… une chose rare chez les humains. Tellement rare que le nombre de personne qui avait reçu un tel don se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. La source était connue de Sarah et du SGC, le gène des Anciens. Mais ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés de manifestation de pouvoir du à sa présence chez un humain non modifié.

Le fait de pouvoir se lier d'amitié, d'avoir des fous rire, de partager une conversation, rappelait à Sam le temps d'SG-1. Ce temps-là lui manquait plus que jamais à ce moment-là. Cet instant de nostalgie lui rappela cruellement qu'elle était coincée dans un corps de jeune femme. Certes elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontrée Alice et Bella, ainsi que d'avoir une nouvelle chance pour vivre. Mais tout de même le SGC lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression de tourner le dos à ces amis. Elle savait aussi que ses sentiments pour Alice étaient loin d'être innocent.

Elle savait pourtant bien que Janet aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse. Si elle devait en arriver à sortir avec Alice elle aurait pourtant l'impression de trahir son amour défunt. Elle l'aimerait toujours mais elle aimerait aussi la jeune Cullen, qu'elle soit humaine ou non. En arriver à cette conclusion avait été dur pour Sam. Et puis il y avait le problème de son rajeunissement. Comment expliquer çà à une civile ? Une civile qui ne connaissait rien de la Porte et des choses étranges qui arrivaient autour de clle-ci.

Quand à Bella, elle trouvait Sarah très amicale. La présence de la jeune blonde était très agréable et la brune cherchait à faire durer la conversation le plus longtemps possible. Elle ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle camarade la laisse seule. Ainsi elle ne lui avait pas posé de question sur son changement de lieu de vie, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle avait eu une conversation normale avec elle. Une conversation normale ! C'est une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Phœnix une semaine auparavant.

Mais l'ex-colonel Carter n'était pas la seule à avoir un secret à cacher. Ainsi ce que Bella ne dit pas à sa nouvelle et seule amie c'est qu'elle avait activé quelques séries de gènes inactifs. Ceux-ci avaient pour fonction d'entrainer le développement d'une capacité latente chez la personne touchée par ce pouvoir. Ainsi les gènes activés formaient la version la plus puissante du gène des Anciens, tel qu'on le trouvait chez eux.

La jeune brune voulait que ce soit une sorte de cadeau de sa part à la blonde. Elle était très contente d'elle, surtout lorsque son don lui avait montré, avant qu'elle ne l'utilise activement, quelles capacités Sarah avaient, enfoui au plus profond de son être. Ainsi, Sam Carter était un ange en sommeil, un vrai ange, avec les ailes blanches et les pouvoirs. La capacité associée à cet état était un grand sens du devoir, un besoin quasi incontrôlable de protéger les autres même si cela signifie que l'ange concerné puissent se retrouver en danger d'être grièvement blesser ou tuer. Celles-ci s'exprimaient même lorsque les autres étaient en sommeil, comme durant la période précédant l'intervention de Bella. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Samantha Carter s'était engagée dans l'armée de l'air. Les capacités non-exprimé, outre l'absence des ailes étaient un puissant pouvoir de guérison et une capacité à lire l'esprit des autres. Mais le pouvoir de Bella eut un effet imprévu qu'elle ne remarqua pas et ne pouvait pas prévoir.

En effet, l'infection de Sam par le symbiote Tok'ra Jolinar, il y a une douzaine d'année, puis le fait d'être touchée par le pouvoir de Bella eurent pour conséquence de ramener l'extra-terrestre à la vie dans le corps de Sarah/Sam. Les protéines que celle-ci avait laissées dans le corps contenaient encore suffisamment d'information pour qu'elle revienne à la vie. Malgré tout le symbiote ne pouvait désormais plus prendre le contrôle du colonel. En effet, seul son esprit fut reconstitué par le pouvoir de Bella et pas son corps. Jolinar n'avait donc désormais plus aucun moyen de quitté son hôte.

La jeune étudiante brune avait tout de même beaucoup réfléchit avant d'utiliser son pouvoir. En effet, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement auparavant. Du moins pas sur quelqu'un. La seule fois où elle s'en était vraiment servi cela avait été uniquement sur elle-même. Ce qui avait eu pour effet d'activé une autre capacité chez elle. Ainsi, elle, la timide brune était également un bouclier psychique. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait lire, écouter ses pensées, que ce soit à l'aide d'un pouvoir où à l'aide d'une technologie quelconque. Sam ne sentit rien de tout cela, pour elle sa journée était aussi normale que possible.

Lorsque le son de la cloche annonça la fin du cours, les deux nouvelles amies se levèrent aux milieu de leurs camarades se ruant vers la sortie : « Tu as quel cours maintenant ? » interrogea Sarah.

« J'ai cours d'histoire et toi ?

-Moi aussi ! J'ai repéré le bâtiment, tout à l'heure, tu n'as qu'as me suivre si tu veux.

-Merci, j'aurai été incapable de trouver la salle à temps sinon. » Soupira la brune.

« -Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, après tout, nous sommes des amies, c'est normal que je t'aide, » rétorqua Sam, surprise.

« -Tu sais, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis alors…

-C'est bon, je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas. » Puis après un instant de réflexion elle ajouta : « Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut quand même aller en histoire. Viens, allons-y ! » Sarah/Sam Carter se mit alors en marche, direction la prochaine salle de cours, Bella à son côté, suivait sa nouvelle, et quasiment première amie.


End file.
